


You're Welcome

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cam boy, I mean... it wasnt intentional, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shibari, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith learns of a Sex Convention where not only Makua will be but also Kuro! What more can a camboy fan want in life?





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS THE FINAL vldBINGO [FREE SPACE]... I did a revisit to Camboy!Hunk [I told ya I would!]... With this I have completed my entire NSFWcard... I will post up on Tumblr later a masterpost with everything listed for you! 
> 
> ***NOTE***  
> Shiro/Kuro... is not the Shiro/Kuro from Kuro's Den... I'm just unoriginal with names... lol sorry... sick Jes is really bad at being orig... and I didn't think of a different name for Shiro at the time... lol 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over! Fair warning I was pretty damn sick when I wrote this, so I hope that it isnt a total mess lmao... <3

# You’re Welcome 

 

 

“Makua,” Kuro moaned, his ass up in the air as he was being split open on the thick cock.

“You like that do you?” Makua’s voice purred over the speakers as the camera focused on the motion of his erection stretching his special guest open. “You’re sucking me in so well.”

Makua steadily thrust into Kuro, one hand firm on his lower back while the other held a small camera focused on his cock. Makua looked over to the monitor which was facing the bed, the sound of credits followed by a request from a familiar nickname on the chat. Kuro whimpered under him as Makua pulled out slowly, showing the audience Kuro’s gaping hole.

“Your ass is wide open, I’m not sure it will ever accept anything smaller than me after this,” Makua chuckled, watching Kuro writhe under him, pushing his ass back as though trying to encourage him to thrust back inside. “Are you so desperate for my cock that you need it back inside? What if I give you a plug instead?”

Kuro looked back, his face flush, “Nothing fills me like you do, please more.”

“That’s right,” Makua smiled, lining himself against the entrance, “only I can fill you. You feel so good wrapped around me, your walls pressing against my shaft, trying to milk me dry.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh fuck yes beg for it,” Keith groaned as he stroked himself firmly.

Keith laid on his bed, his ass stretched around a vibrating plug that he had on low with a remote that was beside him. While he watched the live stream of Makua with special guest Kuro. What he wouldn’t give to be there amongst them his hands tied as Kuro rode his face and Makua plowed his ass. Keith was glad he had been able to get out of his plans that afternoon as finding out that Makua had a guest was a surprise. And a welcome one.

Kuro was broad and large, with a forelock of white hair. His body was slightly scarred with one arm that was a metallic prosthetic. Watching as his stern looking man was slowly undone by Makua was delicious. Keith enjoyed watching Makua dominating the clearly older man. It didn’t take Keith long before he was stretching out his own hole in time to the sound and sight of Kuro fingering himself open for the camera. Makua had a handheld one which was used to get in harder angles and close ups which were requested by the audience. Keith had thrown in a few credits to see Kuro’s gaping hole after Makua had stretched him out.

Keith’s enjoyment was cut off as his vibrator stopped and he looked down to see his phone was ringing. He whimpered seeing the name, Keith turned down the volume on his laptop his eyes still on the screen as he answered the phone.

“What?”

 _“Well that is no way to answer the phone,”_ Matt’s voice came over the speaker, “did I interrupt you or something?”

“Yeah, or something.” Keith grunted, still stroking himself as he watched Makua stretch Kuro wide once more, slowly pushing past the stretched ring.

 _“What are you--”_ Matt sputtered, _“you are not doing what I think you’re doing are you?”_

Keith chuckled, precum oozing from his slit, “Do you really want to know or can you just get to why you called me so we can pretend this never happened?”

Matt sighed. Keith could picture his friend pinching the bridge of his nose. _“Well it has to do with, well that. You still into that Maku something guy?”_

“Hurry up, unless you are that interested in hearing me nut.” Keith said, hoping that being crass would get his friend off the phone faster. Makua had pulled out of Kuro once more and had the man sucking him. Keith could feel his orgasm building, his balls feeling heavy.

_“Ugh dude.”_

“You called me, I’m close and I’m past the point of caring what you hear.”

_“Fine! Anyway I heard a rumour that dude will be at a convention this weekend.”_

“Oh fuck,” Keith swore, tossing his phone down as he came, thick spurts of cum covering his bare abdomen. Keith pulled a few tissues from the box beside him cleaning himself off as he watched Makua pull out of Kuro slowly, cum dripping from his swollen hole.

Keith picked back up his phone, surprised to see his friend was still on the line, “Wow, stuck around for the finish.”

_“You are a very weird dude, and let’s never do that again alright?”_

Keith chuckled, “Yeah well you’re the asshole who called me.”

_“Did you hear what I said before?”_

“I’m not gonna lie, Matt, I was more interested in watching Makua plow--”

 _“Ya know what,”_ Matt interrupted, _“I’m fine, it’s okay. Don’t make me get out the brain bleach, your boy Makuah or whatever will be at the con this weekend.”_

“The con?”

_“It's the All About Sex show.”_

“And where would you have heard about this little event?”

 _“You wouldn’t believe me,”_ Matt sighed. It was all the answer Keith need.

“Pidge.” Keith smirked, “The weirdo. Alright, wanna come with me then?”

_“Ya know, I think I've heard enough of your sexcapades. But have fun.”_

“Later.”

Keith hung up the phone and began to type into his system looking for local conventions with Makua’s name attached. It didn’t take him too long to find out and order a pass for the day where the cam star would be there. Afterwards Keith set his phone to _Do Not Disturb_ and pulled up some of Makua’s old streams to have a bit more fun.

 

* * *

 

The Sex Show convention was the first convention which Keith had ever gone to, there were so many kinds of people dressed in various ways. Keith in so many ways felt over dressed as he went wearing his normal jeans and tee shirt with a leather jacket overtop. He wandered through the assorted halls, enjoying the vendor’s rooms where he was able to find some new toys, including finding a new plug which was ribbed and thicker than other ones he had at home. Checking the time he made his way over to where the panel would be about Camming with none other than Makua and Kuro both there as special guests. There were a few others, but none that Keith cared to see. He wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to a panel, but he was excited to see Makua and what he had to say. Hell if Keith was honest he would be fine even if Makua pulled out a damn phone book and began to read from page one.  
  


* * *

 

Keith had no idea just how he ended up in the hotel room with none other than Makua, his producer, as well as Kuro.

“Are you really alright with this Keith?” Makua, who Keith learned was actually name Hunk had asked for what was the tenth time.”

Keith flushed, “If you keep asking I might start feeling self conscious.”

Hunk chuckled, “Well I promise it’s the last time. Consent is just important when it comes to things like this.”

Kuro, who introduced himself as Shiro came up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. “I promise we won’t break you.”

Keith shivered, “I don’t know that I would be all that upset if you did.”

“I like him.” Lance, the producer called out. “So if I can get you to sign this release right here, we can get you all set up. Hunk is gonna talk you through the process, letting you know how to signal when or if you have had enough. The control is still in your hands with this okay?”

Keith nodded signing the form, “There is a part here about not calling out their real names?”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah we can’t have their real names out on the web. So from here on make sure to call them Kuro and Makua, okay? As for me,” Lance grinned, “I don’t really have a name for you to call me by, then again it isn’t likely my name will be one you want to call.”

“Won’t I be gagged?”

“Only for part of it,” Shiro said playing with the ties on Keith’s robe, “it’s more of a formality.”

Keith nodded his eyes drifting over to Hunk who was already disrobing, his bare skin making Keith’s mouth water.

Shiro chuckled, “Let’s get you on the bed there little cub, we are going to take good care of you tonight.”

Keith shivered as he allowed himself to be led over to the bed, Lance was setting up the camera and stream. On the comforter Keith saw the toy he had purchased for himself earlier that day, already washed and waiting for him. There was also a metal bar and some red rope coiled beside it.

“Okay Keith,” Hunk smiled, “from here on I will be referring to you as Red okay?”

Keith nodded, “Yes Makua, uhh sir?”

Hunk grinned, “Oooh I do like that, if you are comfortable with it that is.”

Keith nodded again, feeling his legs wobble with excitement. “Oh yes sir.”

Hunk patted the bed, “Come on up here, I will start off the show with you already tied up to this spreader bar. As tying can take time, and this is supposed to be a quick surprise show. So I hope you don’t mind that it won’t be part of the stream.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Okay, then if I can have you on your knees please I’m going to attach the bar to your ankles first.” Hunk spoke his voice calm, “Kuro if you wouldn’t mind keeping our boy steady, also take his robe from him please.”

Shiro nodded with a smile, “With pleasure.”

"Now if at any point you are uncomfortable just say Red and we will stop.”

Keith cocked his head, “Like my name for this?”

“Exactly,” Hunk smiled.

“Won’t that be confusing?”

Shiro kneeled in front of Keith, “How often are you calling your own name during sex?”

“Touche,” Keith smirked. “Oh what if my mouth is, uhh, full?”

Shiro let out a primal sound, “I really like this guy.”

“When you are unable to talk,” Hunk spoke as he made quick work with the ropes, “I will make sure that your hands are at least free to be able to tap on Kuro’s or my leg. Now, does this feel good?”

Keith nodded, “Yes Sir, it feels great actually.”

Keith’s legs were spread out and tied securely to the bar, Shiro kneeled in front of him holding him steady. Hunk gently with the help of Shiro bend Keith forward until his arms were pulled down along the side of his body until he was folded in half his ass up in the air.Hunk tied Keith’s wrists to the bar as well, the silk rope surprisingly comfortable.

“That should do,” Hunk said gently caressing Keith’s thigh.

Keith sighed enjoying the touch.

“Wow that is hot,” Lance whistled, “some of your best work Makua.”

Hunk smiled, “Yeah I’m rather proud of it. Are you almost ready to go?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to also work him open a bit before we go live?”

Hunk nodded, “So open with us already part way through?”

Lance threw hunk finger guns while winking, “That’s the idea.”

“Perfect.” Shiro spoke his cock already filling as he looked over the image of Keith trussed up and waiting for them to enjoy.

“You want to do the honours Kuro?” Hunk asked with a grin.

Shiro moaned, “Oh yes.”

“Open him up nice and wide for me,” Hunk purred, “I want to see how his ass looks wrapped around this pretty little toy he purchased.”

Keith shivered as he felt Shiro start to touch him, the different sensations between the metal arm and his flesh one adding to the whole experience. His touches were gentle at first, exploring, searching for what made Keith whimper and writhe. Then Shiro became firmer and more certain, spreading Keith’s ass showing his puckered entrance.

“Is this what you are wanting?” Shiro asked just before running his tongue over the tight ring.

Keith whined rocking back into Shiro’s face, “Yes, oh Kuro.”

“You sound so good Red,” Hunk spoke, his voice sultry.

Keith shivered once more, he was living his fantasy. _How was this even happening?_ Shiro’s mouth worked over him pressing inside, opening him slowly and carefully. Keith was a mess his cock straining as he felt Shiro’s fingers push inside him.

“You feel so good,” Shiro moaned curling his fingers inside, “Makua you are going to enjoy splitting this one open.”

“Hmmm,” Hunk agreed, “why don’t you see if he is ready for that plug?”

Shiro nodded reaching for the plug along with some lube, “Oh this is a nice one.”

Hunk hummed, “Yeah, I like this brand. Though I don’t think I’ve ever seen one this thick before.”

“Still nothing on you,” Shiro smirked.

Keith gasped as he felt the silicon of his new plug press against his entrance. Carefully Shiro pushed the toy passed the ring of muscle, watching at Keith’s hole wrap around it, expanding and stretching around the flared base. Keith barely registered as Lance counted them on air, his back arched as Shiro played with the plug, twisting it and gently thrusting it inside so that Keith could feel all of the ridges that decorated the toy.

“Kuro,” Keith moaned rocking back into Shiro, “s’good.”

Hunk caressed Keith's cheek looking to the camera, “Hello friends, Makua and Kuro coming to you from our hotel room at the con. We thought we would give you all a little surprise show, and I’m pleased to introduce you to our new friend Red. Everyone say hello to my new pet.” Hunk chuckled looking at the chat box, “Now now, be nice. So Kuro, we are being asked where we met Red.”

Shiro grinned back, “Do we say?”

“Honestly,” Hunk spoke, “it was just by happenstance, we met Red here at the con. He looked just too delicious for us to just pass up.”

“I think our boy here is ready for you Makua.” Shiro slapped Keith’s ass making him cry out.

Hunk traded spots with Shiro, but not before taking up his small hand camera. “I thought I would share this view with you all tonight. As you seemed to enjoy it the last time, oh Kuro…”

Shiro was stroking himself watching Hunk’s reaction to Keith’s filled ass, “He is beautiful isn’t he?”

“Very, he takes this so well.” Hunk aimed his little camera at his own erection stroking the thick shaft a few times, “As you can see, I’m very excited at this prospect.”

The sound of coins filled the room as Hunk slowly removed the plug from Keith thrusting it back inside a few times before removing it completely. Hunk took some of the lube which Shiro offered, adding it to his hand, then stroking himself until he was slick. Slowly Hunk pressed the head of his cock against Keith’s entrance, gasping when he felt the tip pop into the smaller man’s heat. Keith moaned his body shaking at the way he was being stretched, wider than the toy, and deeper too. Shiro petted and caressed his face and lower back, murmuring encouragements to Keith, reminding him to relax and breathe. Never had Keith felt so full, as Hunk seated himself inside, bottoming out, the fingers of his free hand digging into his hips.

“Let me know when you are ready Red,” Hunk spoke.

“Please Sir,” Keith said his voice coming out slightly strained.

“Are you still okay Red?” Hunk asked.

"Oh yes Makua,” Keith practically purred, “I’m green.”

“Good boy,” Hunk said before starting to move. “You are so right Kuro, he does feel very good.”

Kuro watched the chat for a moment,  “Ahh, we have a request, a very generous one too. If they can see Red have his mouth filled too.”

Hunk nodded, “Certainly.”

Shiro waited until Hunk pulled on Keith’s ties around his wrists allowing Keith a chance to rise up on his arms before kneeling in front of his face his cock out and ready.

Shiro chuckled looking to the screen for a moment, “Ahh no, Red need to be able to have a way to communicate. If I am taking his mouth we are giving him his hands.”

“Safety first,” Hunk added with a smile, his motions stilled as he waited for Shiro to sink into Keith’s mouth.

The pair began to move in sync, fucking into Keith who was moaning between them. Hunk loved how tight and pliable Keith was, the way his wrapped around his cock, how he tightened every time Hunk pulled back as though milking his cock.

“Oh yes, he does feel very good,” Hunk said catching one of the comments.

Hunk aimed his camera at his cock showing how it was going in and out of Keith, how the skin stretched and moved around him. He could feel his orgasm building, it would quite possibly be the fastest that Hunk had ever finished, and he didn’t even care. Hunk felt as Keith shouldered, his back arching as he came, a slightly muffled yell coming from around Shiro’s cock. Shiro wasn’t too far behind filling Keith’s throat and mouth with his release. Keith whimpered his face falling to the mattress as Hunk continued to thrust into him. Hunk swore as he came, riding his orgasm with a moan, slowly he pulled out from Keith. Hunk kept his camera trained on Keith’s ass showing how his cum came trailing out after his cock.

Hunk looked back to the main camera, “That’s all from us today. Kuro and I have a very good boy to care for now. See you when I return home.”

"And we are clear,” Lance spoke a few moments later.

Hunk took to carefully untying the knots which kept Keith’s legs attached to the bar. “You were so good Keith, a natural.”

Keith moaned a lazy smile on his face, “Thank you Sir.”

“Aww baby it’s okay the camera is off now.” Shiro caressed Keith’s face.

“I was good?” Keith asked as Shiro picked him up and followed Hunk to the bathroom where he was starting up a bath for them to clean up in.

“As Hunk said,” Shiro smiled, “you were so good.”

Keith hummed feeling blissed out, “I really enjoyed tonight, it was a dream come true.”

Hunk chuckled, “Was it now?”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed feeling as though he would pass out in any moment, “I always watch you Hunk, having you take me. And Shiro. I never want to wake up if this is a ream.”

Shiro stepped into the tub with Keith holding him up while Hunk leaned over and cleaned him up. “It was no dream, and it was truly our pleasure and luck to have you with us tonight.”

“I hope it won’t be the last either,” Shiro said softly, his words though lost to Keith who had collapsed against his chest. “He is totally asleep?”

Hunk chuckled, “Yeah, he worked hard tonight. Let him sleep, we can all chat about what happens next in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up to the welcoming scent of bacon and eggs, he opened his eyes to a room that was definitely not his. It wasn’t long until his memories of the day before, meeting Makua and Kuro, joining them on their cam show. Keith covered his face feeling like he could die right there and have no regrets. What the hell was he going to tell Matt? He should probably get the man a gift as if it weren’t for him he wouldn't even be there right now.

“Hey there Keith,” Hunk’s voice cut off Keith’s self reflection, “how are you feeling this morning?”

“Fine,” Keith’s voice cracked slightly making him cough, “ahem, I mean great. I’m a bit sore, but the good kind ya know?”

Hunk chuckled, “I can only imagine. It isn’t often someone can take my whole cock the first time. You are something else.”

Keith flushed starting to get up only to have Hunk hold up his hand.

“You stay put,” Hunk smiled bringing a tray over to him, “breakfast in bed for you. Shiro is just out getting us some coffee, the in room stuff is horrible.”

“I feel so spoiled right now.”

“You kind of deserve it.” Hunk sat beside Keith, “please eat something.”

Keith nodded his mouth watering as he scooped up some of the egg with his fork. “So good. Thank you.”

“Enjoy.” Hunk watched Keith eat, “So Shiro and I have a bit of a long day at the convention, but we were hoping that you would have dinner with us.”

“Another show?” Keith asked as he bit into one of the rashers of bacon.

Hunk shook his head, “No, just a dinner.”

The door opened distracting Keith from asking what it would be about. Shiro came in holding three coffees and a handful of sugar packets and milk.

“Morning!,” Shiro chirped, “I got sugar and milk for you, I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee, I also have a tea here in case you prefer that.”

Hunk accepted the coffee that Shiro handed to him.

“Coffee please,” Keith groaned in appreciation as he smelt the aroma of dark roast, “and three cream, or milk. Whichever you have.”

“I have milk,” Shiro grinned handing Keith three of them. “Oh did you ask him Hunk? About tonight?”

“Yeah,” Keith spoke, “inviting me to dinner? I’m okay with that, I just though first have to check out of my room first. But I can hang around until tonight, it isn't like I have anywhere I have to me today.”

“Check out?” Shiro asked concerned.

Keith smiled flushing, “I could only afford the pass for the one day, and I also really wanted to see you at your panel.”

“Quite the fan huh?” Hunk smiled.

“Just a bit.” Keith responded shyly.

“I rather like the way you look when you blush you know that?” Hunk asked.

“I honestly hope we get to see more of it,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear making him shiver and moan lightly.

“Wait,” Keith blinked looking from Hunk to Shiro, “what?”

Hunk sighed, “We were going to wait until dinner, but Shiro and I were discussing it. Your body is so compatible with ours, and we were kind of wondering if you would be interested in you know, making this not just a one time thing.”

“What?”

We want to date you,” Shiro said, “I know we kind of went this a bit backwards. I mean with sex first, but…”

“Seriously?” Keith asked his eyes wide, and breakfast forgotten.

“Very.” Hunk responded.

Keith grinned, “Oh gods yes then.”

Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s neck, “I’m so happy.”

“We both are,” Hunk was grinning, “let me talk to Lance and he can take care of your room, bringing your stuff here and arranging a proper pass for you today. I’m sure that there will be some fans at the signing who will have watched us last night and want to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a wild ride... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
